The Day She Loves Me Again
by IvyPoison12
Summary: A slow clap echo's from the door. All heads turn to the source of the sound. "A-Abuela?" Alma Lopez wants her grandaughter back. Can she find a way to get Santana to trust her again or is it to late? R
1. Chapter 1: Nightmare

**Chapter 1: Nightmare**

"_Everybody has secrets Santana. They're called secrets for a reason"_

"_No"_

"_I want you to leave this house and I don't ever want to see you again"_

"_But I'm the same person that I was a minute ago"_

"_It's selfish of you to make me uncomfortable. The sin isn't in the thing it's in the scandal when people talk about it aloud"_

"_Abuela__… No…"_

…

"No… Please!"

"Santana! Santana wake up!" Brittany tries to shake her girlfriend out of the nightmare "Santana it's me, wake up!"

"Brit…" Santana murmurs

"It's okay San, I'm right here." Santana slowly opens her eyes and looks over Brittany to the bedside clock

"Shit!"

"What?"

"Its seven forty-five already! Coach is gonna kill us!"

"We'll just tell her that… I dunno… We got held back in math because they want you to tutor me…?"

"I'm already tutoring you."

"Yeah but Coach Sue doesn't know that and she's a lot nicer with all her baby hormones anyway."

"We should probably still get up though." Santana points out

"Yeah, I was just thinking that."

"We can text Q to take us to school. I mean, she's not on the cheerio's so it's not like she's going to be in practice."

The girls get up and begin to get dressed in their respective cheerleading uniforms

"You're going to rock your performance in glee today San."

"What do you mean _my_ performance? It's you and Q as well."

"Yeah but we're just singing back up. Can I do your makeup?"

"Okay…"

They do each other's makeup and slip in a make out session on Santana's bed. Unfortunately they don't hear Quinn honking her horn. Also unfortunately, Quinn had keys to Santana's house.

"Santana!" Quinn calls once she gets in the front door. No response. "Brittany!" Nothing. She heads up the stairs and into Santana's room where she pushes open the door and doesn't even flinch at the sight of them making out. She's walked in on them doing much worse before. They don't notice her presence until she pulls Santana off the top of Brittany and hoists the small Latina over her shoulder.

"Quinn…" Brittany complains "Put San back! I want my sweet lady kisses!"

"Put me on the ground right now Quinn!" Santana yells and Quinn reluctantly puts her down

"We're going to be late for school in a minute. I mean seriously, you text me to take you to school and then I walk in and find you making out. Anyone else would have left you."

"Oh Quinny, you wouldn't do that" Brittany pouts

"Just get in the damn car guys. You're lucky I need you two for the number in glee club."

…

"Next up we have Santana, Brittany and Quinn with Amy Winehouse's You Know I'm No Good."

The girls step up in front of the club

"It's actually Santana Mr Schue. Me and Brit decided we couldn't pull off Winehouse and that's who we picked out so we left all the lead vocals to Santana."

"Okay. Go for it then."

"Hit it"

SANTANA:  
Meet you downstairs in the bar and heard  
Your rolled up sleeves in your skull T-shirt  
You say, "What did you do with him today?"  
And sniffed me out like I was Tanqueray

'Cause you're my fella, my guy  
Hand me your Stella and fly  
By the time I'm out the door  
You tear men down like Roger Moore

I cheated myself  
Like I knew I would  
I told you, I was trouble  
You know that I'm no good

Upstairs in bed with my ex-boy  
He's in a place but I can't get joy  
Thinking on you in the final throes  
This is when my buzzer goes

Run out to meet you, chips and pitta  
You say, "When we married", 'cause you're not bitter  
There'll be none of him no more  
I cried for you on the kitchen floor

I cheated myself  
Like I knew I would  
I told you, I was trouble  
You know that I'm no good

Sweet reunion Jamaica and Spain  
We're like how we were again  
I'm in the tub, you on the seat  
Lick your lips as a I soak my feet  
And then you notice likkle carpet burns  
My stomach drop and my guts churn  
You shrug and it's the worst  
Who truly stuck the knife in first

SANTANA+BRITTANY:  
I cheated myself  
Like I knew I would  
I told you, I was trouble  
You know that I'm no good

SANTANA+BRITTANY+QUINN:  
I cheated myself  
Like I knew I would  
I told you, I was trouble

SANTANA:  
Yeah, you know that I'm no good

BRITTANY+QUINN:  
I'm no good

"Wow girls that was an amazing performance. I mean Brittany, I knew you could dance like that but I never knew about Quinn and Santana."

"You can't spend that long with someone as amazing as Brittany and not have it rub off on you" Santana tells them. This earns her a passionate kiss from the blonde as people start clapping for the performance. They all finish clapping but slow claps echo from the door. All heads turn to the source of the sound.

"A-Abuela?"


	2. Chapter 2: Asking For Forgiveness

**Thanks Pippa and Faberrynerd for reviewing**

**Chapter 2: Asking For Forgiveness**

_Slow claps echo from the door. All heads turn to the source of the sound._

"_A-Abuela?"…_

"Santana can I talk to you outside for a minute?" _This can't be real. _Santana thinks to herself. She looks over at Brittany who nods in encouragement and gives her hand a comforting squeeze. Santana nods and follows her Abuela out the room. Can she still call her Abuela? Is she still considered this woman's daughter? What is she doing here?

"What do you want?" Santana asks her. Her Abuela doesn't say anything, she just stares at her. "What are you doing here?" Still no answer. Suddenly her Abuela jumps forward and embraces her in a bone crushing hug.

"I'm so sorry mija" Santana pushes her away.

"What is wrong with you? What are you sorry for? Why?" Santana's confused. She doesn't know what to say

"Santana can we sit down somewhere? I want to tell you something." Santana doesn't move. "Santanita please! I know you can probably never forgive me for what I did to you but please listen to me!"

"Fine." Santana sits down on the nearest bench and Alma takes a seat next to her.

"The other day I was feeling dizzy a lot of the time. When I checked my temperature I had a fever. My doctor recommended me for a cancer test. I had the test and it was discovered that I had cancer in a part of my brain. They found it on time but they told me that if it had been even a week later it would have been too late. It would have killed me." She looks at Santana who still hasn't said anything. "It's things like that that really make you think about your life you know. What you might be missing out on. All the horrible things you've done. All the people you pushed away. I realised all of those things applied to you, my own granddaughter. I did a lot of thinking and I realised that love isn't a gender. Love is love. I can see that Brittany makes you happy. Looking back I can see she always has. Whenever you were dating guys and you bought them to see me, you were never happy. Early on you were trying to convince yourself that you were but one day something changed in your eyes. It was when you were dating that Sam boy. And looking back on it I realise that the only person you were trying to convince was me. And it felt awful. It was the same with that Karofsky boy. You didn't date any guys after that. That's when you started dating Brittany. Wasn't it?" Santana nods. She's crying, they both are. "She makes you so happy Santana. And I was blinded by the hate I'd been bought up with. Forcing myself into thinking that you were a sin. That my own granddaughter was a sin. I thought I was helping you. I thought that it would make you think again. That it would somehow cure you. In the end all I did was hurt you. You don't need to be cured Santana. You were born this way and that doesn't matter to me anymore. Please. Please come back into my life. I'm begging you Santana. Please"

Santana looks up at her Abuela with tear stained eyes. "Do you remember what you told me that day? I remember every word. You told me that secrets were called secrets for a reason. That you never wanted to see me again. That the sin wasn't in the thing; it was just when people talk about it aloud. That it would have been better if I'd of kept it a secret. Do you know how hard it was to keep it a secret? How much pain I went through? I almost cut myself because of you! The only thing stopping me was Brittany. The person who in your eyes had made me an abomination. I spent my whole life looking up to you! You taught me to always be proud of who I was and to speak up for what I believed in. You were always so strong, so proud. And you decided to hate me for who I was."

"Santanita please!" Alma begs "Please, you have to forgive me."

"Your reaction meant so much to me. More than my parents, more than the glee clubs. All I wanted was for you to tell me that everything was fine. That it would all be okay. Instead you told me to get out of your house. You looked at me like I was a stranger. Like you didn't know who I was anymore. I prayed that it was just a dream. That in a few minutes I'd wake up in Brittany's arms and everything would be okay again. I never did. Instead it became a constant nightmare. Repeating the scene over and over again in my nightmares. Waking up crying, panicking. I don't know what I'd do if Brittany wasn't with me every step of way. You used to love her. She was one of your favourite people to talk to. A real pick me up you would say. But the moment I told you I loved her all that changed. She told me about the time that she went over to get my stuff from your house. The things you said to her. You told my girlfriend, the love of my life that she'd corrupted me. You saw the little girl who used to play in the backyard with your granddaughter and told her she was a monster. You looked into her beautiful blue eyes and threatened her. She begged you to reconsider and you slapped her in the face. That little girl who you've grown to love since we first met her by the duck pond when I was four. That girl who's adorable theories you used to listen to and take in every word. That girl who you told me I was welcome to bring over any time because she was like a ray of sunshine into your dark, gloomy world. That girl you slapped because I was in love with her."

"I'm so sorry Santana"

"Prove it."

"How? How can I prove this to you."

"Look, ever since you said those things to me I've been longing for the day you would tell me you loved me again. But I'm scared Abuelita. I'm scared to trust you."

"I'll prove it to you Santana. I love you, you're my granddaughter. I promise I'll prove you can trust me again."

"Okay." Santana nods. Her Abuela stands up and starts to walk away. "Abuelita?" She turns around "Thank you."

**...**

**What will her Abuela do? Coming up in the next chapter of The Day She Loves Me Again!**

**R&Rxxx**


	3. Chapter 3: Help Me

**Thankyou Di7fan for the review!**

**Chapter 3: Help Me**

**ALMA LOPEZ POV:**

How do I do this? How can I prove to my granddaughter that I love her? I can't believe the things I said to her. I just need her to believe me. I want my Santanita back. The only child of my oldest son. The second oldest of my grandkids but my oldest granddaughter. My beautiful, smart, athletic, amazing granddaughter. Now she thinks I hate her. I need help. I can't do this alone. Who can help me with this? I can't ask my son or my daughter in law. Who else accepted their children as gay? No one I knew. Wait a second. When Brittany came over to beg me to accept Santana she said something about a… Burt Hummel? Yes, that was it. She told me that he'd accepted his son… Kurt? Yeah. That sounds about right. I should pay him a visit. Tell him my dilemma and see if he can help. What am I saying? I don't even know the man! Where would I find him for starters? Hummel Tyres and Lube. The guy who fixed my car last week said something about a Burt. What is going on with me? I've never even spoken to the man! How the hell is he meant to help me?

I take the picture of Santana out of my pocket. I grabbed it before I came here; for good luck. She's smiling in the picture, carefree, happy. It's a summers day and she's out of her uniform. Santana's not looking at the camera, she's looking at something to her left that the cameras missed. I remember who was there, it was Brittany. They'd been talking when I'd snuck in the picture. Looking at the picture I'd always been able to see the happiness in Santana's eyes. Looking at it again I could see that it wasn't happiness I was seeing. It was love. I have to do this for her. For them. For what they have.

**NO POV:**

Alma got in her car and drove to Hummel Tyres and Lube.

"Can I help you miss?" A young lad asked, walking out the shop

"Yes actually I was hoping you might be able to tell me where I could find Burt Hummel?"

"He's not working at the moment."

"Where is he then?"

"At his house…"

"Where's his house?"

"I'm afraid that's private information that I'm not authorised to share."

Alma climbs out of her car and stands face to face with the boy "I'm sorry but do you know who I am?"

"No"

"Well let me introduce myself. I'm Alma. Alma _Lopez_. I know Burt's son Kurt is quite friendly with my granddaughter, _Santana_, I'm sure you've met her."

"S-Santana Lopez?"

"Oh so you do know her! That's nice. Just thought I should tell you that I taught her everything she knows. Just as a _warning_."

"W-would you like me to write the address down ma'am?"

Alma smirks "That would be nice."

…

Kurt and Finn walk through the door of the Hummel house.

"Dad we're home!" Kurt yells

"In the kitchen!" Comes the reply

"You'll never guess what happened today in glee club." Finn starts as they walk through the house to get to the kitchen

"Santana's Abuela came" Kurt continues "She asked to speak to Santana outside and neither of them came back to glee. Brittany eventually found Santana crying in the janitor's closet"

"Yeah and Santana wouldn't tell us what…" They walk in the kitchen and see Alma Lopez sitting at the table with a tear stained face "happened…"

"Dad what the hell is she doing here?" Kurt yells

"Mrs Lopez needs our help and we're going to give it to her." Burt replies

"There's no way I'm helping a known homophobe!" Kurt protests

"That's what she needs our help with Kurt!" Burt tells him, urgently

"What do you mean that's what she wants our help with?" Finn asks

"Today when she went into your school she came to apologise to Santana for the way she'd been acting. Santana said that she didn't know if she could trust her again after what happened." Burt explains

"But she's her grandma!" Finn protests "Why can't she trust her?"

"Things happened." Alma says, finally speaking. "I regret everything I did but it still happened"

"And you really want help with this?" Kurt asks

"I want my granddaughter back."

**...**

**What do you think Burt, Finn and Kurt are going to do to help? (anything you say could give me ideas because they will do more than one thing and I have only got like two or three)**

**R&Rxxx**


	4. Chapter 4: Plans

**Thanks Pippa, faberrynerd and Di7fan**

**Chapter 4: Plans**

"So wait what are we supposed to do again?" Finn asks

"Talk to Brittany first." Burt tells him "Santana's stubborn and from what I've seen and what you guys have told me Brittany's the only one that can get through it."

"It's always been like that" Alma agrees

"Occasionally say things to Santana like maybe she should consider forgiving her and if Santana says no find out why she won't. If she refuses to tell you ask Brittany"

"This seems awfully shady to me" Kurt says. He's still not fully in with the idea

"Kurt we all know Santana wants to forgive her, she just needs some help with it."

"Well Finn last time you tried to help Santana with something she 'wanted to do' you ended up outing her"

"Wait you did what?" Alma asks, anger veering in on her voice

"He outed her in a hallway full of crowded people one of which was the niece of Reggie 'The Sauce' Salazar who then outed her to the whole of Ohio in a political campaign"

"What! What the hell is your problem?" Alma yells, furious

"She kept insulting me, calling me fat, getting down on me for everything"

"That's not an excuse!" Kurt protests

"This is my fault." Alma tells them "I'm the one who taught her to do this. I raised her on insults and now it's rubbed off on her. Along with the consequences that come from being a bitch"

"Why?" Burt asks

"Why what?"

"Why were you raising her?"

"Because her parents couldn't be bothered and even if they could they had work all the time. They got better when she was ten but she still chose to spend most of her time at my house."

"Okay and why did you raise her on insults?"

"I never knew any better. My parents did the same to me, their parents did it to them, it's pretty much the Lopez family legacy. The only one who isn't like that is Santana's mum and she wasn't raised as a Lopez. She wasn't actually raised in Puerto Rico either, that's where it mostly comes from"

"Where was she raised?"

"Mexico, they're nice there. Most people in Puerto Rico are nice as well, just not the part I'm from."

"So you treat your granddaughter like crap because you don't know any better?" Finn asks

"I do now."

"What made you change your mind?" Kurt asks

"I got diagnosed with cancer. They said they caught it just in time before it got fatal. It's one of those near death experiences that makes you think about everything you've done wrong in your life. What I did to Santana is my greatest regret and I want to at least try and fix that."

…

Kurt and Finn create a plan for the next day at school. They quickly spot Santana and Brittany. The girls are by their lockers with Quinn. They can hear the discussion the girls are having.

"Wait so what are you going to do?" Quinn asked Santana

"I don't know"

"San you got accepted into the NYADA finals! You have to tell them!" Brit tells her

"Wait what?" Kurt whispers to Finn

"Listen" Finn tells him

"Rachel and Kurt would go ballistic. Besides, I got accepted for Julliard as well. And Harvard, why don't just go there?"

"Because we all know you don't want to go to Harvard." Quinn tells her "You don't want to be a lawyer, or a doctor. Acting is your passion. Don't let your parents take it away from you."

"What about Julliard?"

"They don't have a musical theatre department" Brittany tells her "I looked into this, NYADAS the best place for you. Don't just follow me to Julliard, you need to make your own dreams. We'll still be close. We can visit like all the time and we can have special dates on Saturdays. That would be like awesome."

"I'll think about it. It's just all this Abuela drama getting me down. And I can't face telling my parents that I don't want to be what they want me to be."

"Mike did it"

"That was different. Mike had his mum behind him and he was perfect in every other aspect. Their still not sure about me being gay, they say they are but I still see the confusion in their eyes, it's like they're torn. Plus the fact my grades are dropping."

"That's not your fault San!" Brittany protests "There's a lot going on in your life right now, plus the fact you spend all the time you're supposed to be studying helping me pass my exams."

"How about I tutor Brit so you can focus on your studies?"

"That sounds good" Brittany says, unsurely

"What's the problem Brit?" Quinn asks

"Its just that, um… I always find it really confusing when people other than San teach me stuff. They just always seem to go to fast. And they don't know how to explain stuff to me without making me feel stupid."

"I could try."

"Brit you don't have to, I'm sure I can tutor you and find time for my own studies"

"No you cant. And it's not fair of me to make you fail. I'll just see if Quinn can try and tutor me for a while. Maybe not all the time, just like…um… the Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday sessions? That's three each."

"What about Sunday?" Quinn asks

"Oh we lie in on Sundays and then we have sex like all day."

"Oh that's why I'm always walking in on you two. Jeez, thanks for telling me this guys, really appreciate it."

"Its not my fault you don't know how to knock" Santana protests

"Its not my fault you gave me a key."

"You know San I think Quinn enjoys walking in on us. That's why she does it so often."

"Mailman, mailman, mailman…." Santana turns around and spots Finn and Kurt

"What do you two want?"

"Nothing!" Kurt says before Finn can open his mouth "Just passing by."

"How much did you hear?" Santana asks, not convinced

"Enough to tell you good luck for your NYADA auditions." Kurt tells her

"I don't know if I'm going."

"Why not?"

"Because my parents would go ballistic. They want me to be some sort of lawyer or doctor."

"Yeah we heard that bit" Finn tells her "We think you should tell the glee club about NYADA though."

"I dunno what if Rachel goes insane. I really can't be bothered to fight off angry hobbits right now" Quinn and Kurt roll their eyes.

"We'll make sure she doesn't" Kurt reassures her.

**...**

**R&Rxxx**


	5. Chapter 5: Idea Time

**Thanks Pippa and njferrell**

**Chapter 5: Idea Time**

"Okay so I have a plan" Kurt tells Finn. They're walking down the corridor on the way to glee club

"What?"

"You know what Santana said about her parents not wanting her to act?"

"Yeah, but I didn't know Santana could act"

"That's beside the point, the point is that maybe we could talk to Alma, get her to talk to Santana's parents. Maybe that would convince them."

"Would that get Santana to trust her again?"

"I'm not about helping Alma Finn. I just want to help Santana." They step into the glee room and see that everyone else, including Mr Schue, is already there. That makes this easy

"Santana has an announcement to make" Kurt tells them and sits down. Santana glares at him

"So much for giving me a choice Kurt" She tells him and goes to stand in front of the club. "Umm… I'm kinda in the NYADA finals…?" She says unsurely

"Wait you're what?" Rachel asks

"In the NYADA finals." Santana says sheepishly

"Why didn't you tell us?" Tina asks her

"I wasn't sure I was going to do it. I'm still not."

"Why?" Rachel asks "You deserve to do this Santana, you're really good."

"Thanks but my parents want me to be a doctor or a Lawyer or something. Not an actress. They got really pissed when they found out I'd applied for Julliard and NYADA."

"Why?"

"Because they want me to go to Harvord."

"This sounds like a repeat of what Mike Chang went through." Puck says

"It's not a repeat." Finn tells them "For starters Mike had his mum on his side, neither of Santana's parents want her to do this. Plus Mike is practically perfect. He has perfect grades and he doesn't really have much drama in his life right now."

"What dramas going on in Santana's life?" Mercedes asks "I thought we already got over the outing thing"

"Wait they don't know?" Kurt whispers to Santana.

"No and I don't plan on them finding out so tell Human Blubber not to open his gob, just this once." Santana whispers back

"Nothing." Finn tells them

"Okay so… Mercedes, Tina and Sugar. Can you do your song now?" The girls get up. "Who did you pick out again?"

"Florence and The Machine" Mercedes tells him

"We're doing Howl" Tina adds

"Okay girls, when you're ready"

The music starts playing

TINA:  
If you could only see the beast you've made of me  
I held it in but now it seems you've set it running free  
Screaming in the dark, I howl when we're apart  
Drag my teeth across your chest to taste your beating heart

MERCEDES:  
My fingers claw your skin,

MERCEDES+TINA:  
Try to tear my way in  
You are the moon that breaks the night for which I have to howl  
My fingers claw your skin

MERCEDES+TINA:  
Try to tear my way in

MERCEDES:  
You are the moon that breaks the night for which I have to  
Howl

MERCEDES+TINA:  
Howl

MERCEDES:  
Howl

MERCEDES+TINA+SUGAR:  
Howl

TINA:  
Now there's no holding back, I'm making to attack  
My blood is singing with your voice, I want to pour it out

MERCEDES:  
The saints can't help me now, the ropes have been unbound  
I hunt for you with bloody feet across the hallowed ground

TINA:  
Like some child possessed, the beast howls in my veins

MERCEDES:  
I want to find you, tear out all of your tenderness  
And howl

MERCEDES+TINA:  
Howl

MERCEDES:  
Howl

MERCEDES+TINA+SUGAR:  
Howl

MERCEDES:  
Be careful of the curse that falls on young lovers  
Starts so soft and sweet and turns them to hunters

TINA+SUGAR:  
Hunters, hunters, hunters  
Hunters, hunters, hunters

TINA:  
The fabric of your flesh, pure as a wedding dress  
Until I wrap myself inside your arms I cannot rest

MERCEDES:  
The saints can't help me now, the ropes have been unbound  
I hunt for you with bloody feet across the hallowed ground  
And howl

MERCEDES+TINA+SUGAR:  
Be careful of the curse that falls on young lovers  
Starts so soft and sweet and turns them to hunters  
A man who's pure of heart and says his prayers by night  
May still become a wolf when the autumn moon is bright

TINA:  
If you could only see the beast you've made of me  
I held it in but now it seems you've set it running free

MERCEDES:  
The saints can't help me now, the ropes have been unbound  
I hunt for you with bloody feet across the hallowed ground

"Girls that was amazing!" Mr Schue tells them as the club applauds "A really powerful song to choose" The bell rings and Finn runs up to Kurt

"I have another idea." He tells him

"Go on then."

**...**

**R&Rxxx**


	6. Chapter 6: Back To December

**Chapter 6: Back To December**

"Quinn!" Finn calls out across the hall.

"Yeah?" Quinn says walking up to him and Kurt

"Can you help us with something?" Kurt asks, Quinn nods "But you can't tell Santana."

"Why not?" Quinn asks "What is it?"

"Okay so did Santana tell you about the thing with her Abuela?"

"Yeah, she told me and Brittany. Wait, how do you know?"

"That's what you can't tell her." Finn tells her "You see, her Abuela came over to see Burt, she wants help with getting Santana to forgive her."

"So you're going to help her? After what she did to Santana?"

"No," Kurt tells her "At least I'm not. Santana's miserable, I can see it."

"And how will this help her?"

"Because" Kurt tells her "She misses her grandma."

"Why do you want me to help?" Quinn asks them

"So we spoke to her last night and asked her if there was a song that summed up the way she felt about Santana and what she'd done to her" Finn explains

"She gave us a song" Kurt continues "But it's Taylor Swift and we decides that either you or Tina would be much better for singing that so because Santana doesn't want to tell anyone else we chose you"

"I'll do it." Quinn tells them "I want to help Santana forgive her Abuela though. I don't want to trick her or force her into doing it."

"None of us do" Finn reassures her

"What's the song?" Quinn asks Kurt smiles

"It's perfect."

…

"And next up is Finn and Kurt!"

"Actually Mr Schue we were going to get Quinn up here to help us a bit too." Finn tells him

"We know we didn't pick her out of the hat but we decided to do a Taylor Swift song." Kurt explains as Quinn gets up "Well, actually we didn't decide on it. Someone else did. Santana," Santana looks up at him "This is a message. You can probably guess who it's from." The music starts before Santana can protest and Brittany holds her wrist to stop her from running out. Brittany keeps her tethered down, stops her from hurting too much. Everyone needs someone like that.

**QUINN:  
I'm so glad you made time to see me.  
How's life? Tell me how's your family.  
I haven't seen them in a while.**

**KURT:  
You've been good, busier than ever,  
We small talk, work and the weather,  
Your guard is up and I know why.**

**FINN:  
Because the last time you saw me  
Is still burned in the back of your mind.  
You gave me roses and I left them there to die.**

The tears are already starting to flow, she wipes her eyes, trying to hide them, but they're there.

**QUINN+FINN:  
So this is me swallowing my pride,  
Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night,"  
And I go back to December all the time.**

**KURT+FINN:  
It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you.  
Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine.  
I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right.**

Santana shakes her head. She can't make what she did right

**QUINN:  
I go back to December all the time.**

**FINN:  
These days I haven't been sleeping,  
Staying up, playing back myself leavin'.  
When your birthday passed and I didn't call.**

Santana looks down. Her Abuela didn't call on her birthday. She didn't even get a card. It hurt. Her own Abuela was trying to wipe her from her life.

**KURT:  
And I think about summer, all the beautiful times,  
I watched you laughing from the passenger side.  
Realized that I loved you in the fall.**

**QUINN:  
And then the cold came, the dark days when hate crept into my mind  
You told me 'bout your love and all told you was "Goodbye".**

'Wait a second' Santana thinks 'She just changed the lyrics. Mi Abuela changed the lyrics.' Santana did tell her about her love. All she told her in return was goodbye. Now she expects a hello.

**QUINN+FINN:  
So this is me swallowing my pride  
Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night."  
And I go back to December all the time.**

'I hope you're sorry for that night. And all the others'

**KURT+FINN:  
It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,  
Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine.  
I'd go back to December, turn around and change my own mind**

'I wish you'd realised that too. I wish you never did what you did.'

**QUINN+KURT+FINN:  
I go back to December all the time.**

**KURT:  
I miss your tanned skin, your sweet smile,  
So good to me, so right**

**QUINN:  
I wish I'd held you in my arms that September night  
The first time I ever saw you cry.**

'The first time you ever saw me cry was the day you kicked me out. You walked out the room, looking at me in disgust. Your own granddaughter.'

**FINN:  
Maybe this is wishful thinking,**

**KURT:  
Probably mindless dreaming,**

**QUINN:  
But if we loved again, I swear I'd love you right.  
I'd go back in time and change it but I can't.**

'You're right, you can't change what happened. I want to forgive you. I really do'

**So if the chain is on your door I understand.  
But this is me swallowing my pride  
Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night."  
And I go back to December...**

**QUINN+KURT+FINN:  
It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,  
Wishing I'd realize what I had when you were mine.  
I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right.  
I'd go back to December, turn around and change my own mind**

**QUINN:  
I go back to December all the time.  
All the time.**

'I really want to forgive you Abuela, I just need time.' Santana runs out the room crying and Brittany walks furiously up to Finn and Kurt.

"How did you know?" She asks them "Why did you do that? She's trying to forgive her but it can't just happen overnight. Not after all the things she did."

The rest of the glee club seem to sense this is a private conversation and walk out. Brittany turns to Quinn.

"Can you go and check on Santana? She asked me to talk to them but I don't want her to be alone. Not when she's like this." Quinn nods and runs in the direction Santana went.

"She's not that bad Brittany." Finn tells her "She just overreacted, that's the way she was bought up. It was only a little thing. Why can't Santana just forgive her?"

"Because" Brittany tells him "Alma Lopez is cold and cruel. She was always like that; Santana coming out to her was just the climax. Did you know that I first met Santana at the start of the summer before Kindergarten? I was at the duck pond and I saw her sitting on a bench. She didn't have any bread with her so I offered her some of mine. When I asked her why she was there she said that her Abuela had to take a phone call and had told her not to move until she got back. She said she was sure it was fine to go and feed the ducks though. I told her my name was Brittany and she told me she didn't really know what her name was but she thought it was Garbage Face because that's what her Abuela always called her. I asked her why and she just shrugged and said 'I don't think she likes me very much. She's always being really mean to me except when my mami and papi are there and they don't ever speak to me so I don't know my name from them either." I asked her if she was Spanish and she told me she was Hispanic and she was only allowed to really speak Spanish because her Abuela didn't like her speaking English. She mostly knew insults though cause that's all her Abuela ever said to her. She knew her exact nationality and how to speak two languages but she didn't know her name other than the insults Alma Lopez threw at her. You know when she found her with me by the duck pond she literally dragged her away. On the first day of Kindergarten she didn't respond when they called out Santana in the register. At the end the teacher asked if anyone hadn't been called out and Santana put her hand up. When the teacher asked what her name was she said she wasn't sure but she thought it was Garbage Face. What Santana told you about her was true Finn, Alma Lopez is not a nice person."

"Everyone deserves a second chance Brittany." Finn tells her

"Maybe but this isn't how she should go about getting one." Brittany replies "Now if you don't mind my girlfriend is crying and it's your faults." Brittany storms out and goes to where she knows Santana always goes to cry, the roof.

**...**

**The song was Back To December by Taylor Swift**

**What else do you think Alma should do? Should she try talking to Santana again?**

**R&Rxxx**


	7. Chapter 7: White Horse

**Thanks Di7fan**

**Chapter 7: White Horse**

**BRITTANY POV:**

"San!" I call out as I step out onto the roof. Our school has a flat roof so you can walk on it. You're not supposed to be able to get up there but me and Santana found the entrance behind the auditorium years ago. It's a really good place to think "San!" I see Quinn standing by a pillar. Once Quinn spots me she looks apologetically and gestures around the corner. I nod, I understand Santana. Sometimes she doesn't let anyone else in but me. She didn't even used to let me in. I soon spot her. She's sitting against the back wall with her head buried in her knees, crying her eyes out. I don't say anything; I just walk up to her and wrap my arms around her. She's shaking. I press a gentle kiss to the top of her head and she looks up at me with a tear stained face.

"I-I want to forgive her Brit. S-so bad. I-I just ca-an't. She-she's hurt me to-too much this time." She sobs into my shoulder and I rub her back comfortingly. We sit in silence bar the sobs. Santana doesn't need me to interrogate her. She just needs me to be there for her. Finally she stops sobbing so violently and looks up at me again.

"I can't lose you Brit. I just can't. I'm just so afraid that she'll take you away from me."

"I would never leave you." I tell her. It's true, I'd never leave Santana, I can't imagine what my life would be like without her. "Maybe your Abuela is what you need right now. I mean, she seems to want you to forgive her really badly."

"What if she hurts me again Brit? I can't cope with that."

"I'll be there for you whatever happens Santana. It's your life. Not hers or mine, we can't tell you what to do. No one can. We can just try and point you in the right direction."

"You're so smart Brit-Brit. The smartest person I know." I love the way she calls me smart. It makes me feel better about myself. Oh my god I have an idea!

"San I know what you should do." I tell her

"What?"

"Okay so you know that she got Finn and Kurt to sing you that song right?" She nods "Well that must mean they have contact with her so if you sing a song and get Kurt to film it then it'll be like sending a message back to her"

"Brittany that's genius!" She smiles "I know exactly what song as well" I smile, so do I.

…

**ALMA POV:**

That evening Finn and Kurt walked into the spare room I'd been staying in. I'd been living at Burt's house so that he could keep an eye on me and help rehabilitate me so I can understand more about Santana and Brittany's relationship. Kurt hands me a disk and tells me it's a message from Santana. I don't know what to expect. They told me that she got my message. Will this be a song too? I ask them to leave and push the disk in the DVD player. Santana's face appears on the screen. She's on her school stage in a beautiful black dress. It's just her up there, no backing singers. Brittany is sat at the piano ready to play but she won't sing. It'll be just Santana and her voice and her guitar. Not many people know Santana plays guitar. I'm guessing they do now. She starts playing, I don't know the song but I'm pretty sure it's Taylor Swift. She starts to sing, her voice is beautiful, as always, but there's something more this time, something real. Pain.

**SANTANA:  
Say you're sorry  
That face of an angel  
Comes out just when you need it to  
As I paced back and forth all this time  
Cause I honestly believed in you  
Holding on  
The days drag on  
Stupid girl,  
I should have known, I should have known**

She's not stupid. How could she know I'd react like that.

**That I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale,  
I'm not the one who'll have family,  
People to-o count on,  
This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town,  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down,  
Now it's too late for you and your white horse to come around**

She's changing the words. She does have family though. She has me. But she can trust me. Family is people you trust. Right?

**Maybe I was naive,  
Got lost in your mind  
And never really had a chance  
My mistake, I didn't know to be in love  
I had to fight for who I want to choose  
**You don't! Not anymore! I'm so sorry Santana.**  
I had so many dreams  
About you and me  
Happy endings  
Now I know**

There will be a happy ending for us! I promise, just let me in!

**That I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale,  
I'm not the one who'll have family,  
People to-o count on,  
This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town,  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down,  
Now it's too late for you and your white horse to come around**

It can't be too late. It's never too late. Please. The tears are already flowing from both our eyes.

**And there you are on your knees,  
Begging for forgiveness, begging for me  
Just like I always wanted but I'm so sorry**

Don't be sorry, it's all my fault princessa.

**Cause I'm not your princess, this ain't a fairy tale,  
I'm gonna find someone someday who might actually treat me well  
**I will treat you well! I promise!**  
It is a big world, this is a small town  
You're in my rear view mirror disappearing now  
And it's too late for you and your white horse  
Now it's too late for you and your white horse to catch me now  
Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa  
Try and catch me now  
Oh, it's too late  
To catch me now**

"I can't" Santana whispers to the camera. To me. She then runs off the stage crying. The film stops.

"Oh Santana. Please forgive me!" I beg. She can't hear me though. She's not here. She'll never be here. I might as well just give up.

**...**

**Okay so the song was White Horse by Taylor Swift (incase you hadn't figured that out)**

**R&Rxxx **


	8. Chapter 8: Acting

**Thankyou Pippa, OTHangels and Di7fan**

**Chapter 8: Acting**

"I'm giving up." Alma tells them as she walks into the kitchen for breakfast

"What!" Kurt yells "You can't give up on her like this!"

"She doesn't want me in her life."

"Yes she does she's just scared" Finn tells her "There's a lot going on in her life right now."

"Like what?"

"Her-her parents won't let her go to an acting collage. Or have anything to do with acting." Kurt tells her

"What? But acting's her life! She's always done acting! They can't take it away from her!"

"They want her to go to Harvard and become a doctor or a lawyer."

"She never wanted that! They can't force her! I'm not going to stand for this, I going to go talk them out of this crap!" Alma storms out the house and they hear her car pulling out.

"Hey Kurt, wasn't that one of our plans?" Finn asks

"Oh my god." Kurt sighs, face palming "That's the whole point of telling her about the acting thing"

"Why can't we just tell her to talk to them?" Finn asks

"That's not the point Finn. We're not supposed to tell her to do things. She's supposed to come up with them on her own, that's how we know she cares."

"We told her to sing the song though."

"_No_, we asked her if she wanted to give Santana a message and she asked us to sing her Back To December by Taylor Swift. We didn't tell her what song we were going to sing or even that we were going to sing. _That's _the difference. Alma cares about Santana. We just need to help Santana see it."

…

Alma bangs on the door of her oldest sons house, the moment he opens it she stars screaming at him in Spanish

"¿Cómo pudiste hacer esto a ella? Es todo lo que ella quería hacer con su vida! ¿Cómo se puede quitar eso de ella?" (How could you do this to her? That's all she wanted to do with your life! How can you take that away from her?) She yells storming in the door

"Calm down!" Carlos Lopez tells his mother

"Don't tell me to calm down! All Santana wants to do is act! Why are you trying to take that away from her?"

"That's rubbish. Acting isn't a career. It's a waste of time and the sooner my daughter gets away from it the better."

"Your daughter? _Your _daughter? You couldn't even be bothered to bring her up! You don't know her! Neither of you do!" She adds as Maria, her daughter in law walks into the room

"You hate her now!" Maria yells "What do you have to do with anything?"

"I don't hate her! I was confused and I'm not confused anymore, I love my granddaughter and I want her to follow her dream, her dream is not to be some fancy lawyer or doctor, her dream is to act! Why can't you see that?"

"This childish fantasy will go away soon enough. She'll get over it soon enough. Same with that girl Brittany. She's not smart enough for my daughter, she'll just drag her down."

"Brittany and Santana are in love Carlos! They love each other, Brittany's not stupid, she won't drag Santana down, she'll do anything to keep the woman she loves up. But up where Santana wants to be. Not where you two want her to be."

"Santana only wants to act because she wants to follow that girl to collage." Maria says "Like she'll ever graduate anyway. I'm not letting my daughter give up her dreams for her."

"Can't you see that that's what you're trying to make her do? All of Santana's life she's dreamed of acting, she's worked so hard at it. Besides, Brittany's going to Julliard and if you guys even bothered to listen to your daughter you'd know that she wants to go to NYADA."

"My daughter is not going to a performing arts collage! She's going to Harvard! She will become a doctor! That is her dream!" Carlos yells

"Being a doctor is Santana's dream? She faints at the sight of blood."

"She'll get over it."

"I don't know Carlos, maybe she's right. She does know our daughter better than we do." Maria tells him calmly

"No! My daughter will not waste her life acting!" Carlos screams "She wants to be a doctor!"

"No she doesn't!" Alma tells him

"Santana's going to NYADA." Maria tells her husband. "I'm not going to hold her back from her dream and if you want to you can damn well leave." Carlos walks out the house, slamming the door shut.

"Thank you Alma." Maria says, turning to her. Alma smiles and walks out the house.

**...**

**Yes I know its short, sorry.**

**R&Rxxx**


	9. Chapter 9: Finding Out

**Thanks Di7fan and Pippa (babe :P)**

**Chapter 9: Finding Out**

"Santana" Her mum calls as she walks through the front door of her house. Santana goes into the kitchen where her mum is "Take a seat" She sits and her mum places a folded over sheet of paper in front of her. She unfolds it, it's her letter of admission to NYADA

"Mum, I can explain…" Santana starts

"You can go." Maria tells her daughter

"Wait what?" Santana asks, shocked

"You can go to NYADA and you can act for the rest of your life if you want" Maria smiles

"What about dad?"

"He'll come around sooner or later."

"What made you change your mind?"

"Your, your Abuela heard about it somewhere and she came over to try and talk us out of it" Santanas face falls and she runs out the room and into her bedroom where she falls onto the bed sobbing. After a few minutes she feels someone stroking her hair. She looks up to tell her mum to go away and sees Brittany there

"Your mum called me" She explains "Why are you crying? I mean, she's letting you go to NYADA"

"Mi Abuela found out and that's the only reason I'm going" Santana says, sitting up

"That's a good thing"

"How is that a good thing?"

"It means she cares about you, that she knows you"

"No, what it means is that someone told her about this and that she should come over and fix it so she can get back into my life"

"But if she wants you in her life then surely she loves you again?"

"I don't know, I-I just, I feel like I can't trust her. I feel like if I let her in she'll just let me down and I don't think I can handle that."** …**

"Santana" Kurt calls out, Santana and Brittany are standing by their lockers, they turn around to face him as he walks up "I've just had the best idea"

"This should be good." Santana tells Brittany sarcastically, then she turns to Kurt "I have an idea as well. Stop letting mi Abuela stay in your house. Stop being on her side and stop telling her what to do in order to get me back!"

"Who told you?" Kurt asks

"I found out actually" Brittany says

"Look" Santana interrupts "You need to stop telling her what to do."

"We're not telling her what to do Santana, we come up with plans and say things in front of her so that she thinks of them herself. Like, we knew that she could probably talk sense into your parents so we talked about how they weren't letting you follow your dreams in front of her and she pretty much stormed out the house yelling. She really cares about you Santana."

"I'm just confused." Santana admits "I feel like half of me wants to believe you but the other half is telling me to walk away and never look back. But I know in my heart I'll never be able to do that."

"Have you told her any of this?" Kurt asks, Santana shakes her head "That's what I thought"

"I don't know how" Santana says quietly

"I do" Kurt tells her, Santana looks at him in interest "You know we have that night of neglect thing coming up right?" Santana nods "Except we don't have to do neglected artists…" another nod "Well I was thinking, we could get your Abuela in the audience and you could sing a song that sums up what your feeling"

"I won't be able to do that in just one song."

"Then don't, I already talked to Mr Schue" Santana opens her mouth to protest but he cuts her off "He doesn't know what's going on, he just knows that you need to tell someone something you can't say. It's what he created the club for; he can hardly deny you it. You have a ten minute slot. That should be time for about three songs."

"I'll probably just get the bits I need from a bunch of songs" The bell rings and Santana and Brittany walk in the direction away from him. He smiles to himself, things are finally working out.

…

"Wait what?" Rachel yells "What do you mean Santana gets ten minutes _and_ the opening act? It's not fair!"

"You're acting like a four year old Rachel" Kurt tells her "Just let it go." Then he turns to the rest of the group "Do any of you care?" Various replies of no come from the group, he turns to Rachel "Let it go."

"Fine." She sighs and sits down

"So," Mr Schue starts "Let's talk about salt water taffy…"

**...**

**Well that was a random ending... ANYWAY; What do you guys think should happen?**

**Quick warning: The next chapter is almost all song but its a mash up with bits from like fifteen different songs in it and then I needed Almas POV on it so...**

**R&Rxxx**


	10. Chapter 10: Song

**Oh god I'm so sorry, I had major writers block for chapter eleven and I didnt want to put this up until I'd sorted my head out!**

**Thanks Di7fan and Pippa**

**Oh and also, check out my other best friend(with Pippa)'s page on here, The names JonasKlaineWadeyxxx . Her story is listed as Klaine but apparantly its quite heavy on the Brittana side as well :o) Or so I've heard...**

**Sorry, this chapter really is almost all song**

**Chapter 10: Song**

**ALMA POV:**

Santana steps out onto the stage. The lights shine in her face, she can't see the audience, she can't see me. But she knows I'm there. Kurt told her I'd be. Santana's wearing a flowing black dress, she looks beautiful. The music starts, Kurt told me that her whole song was a message, to me. I had no idea what to expect.

**Oh oh oh oh oh I'm in love with Juda-as, Juda-as,  
Oh oh oh oh oh I'm in love with Juda-as, Juda-as  
Juda, Juda-a-as, Juda, Juda-a-as, Juda, Juda-a-as, Judas, Lopez**

Oh ha ha ha. _Halarious_.

**This is my confession oh, pen and paper out, gonna write this down  
Saying, things you never thought that were on my mind, let the truth pour out  
Cause I'm tired, of the games, I won't lie, no I'm not okay  
You were wrong, you're to blame, now the world knows my name**

Mash-up alert.

**Is it time to let go, what's next I don't know, what to think about you now  
For some reason, I still don't hate you  
I guess that caring for someone, means forgiving their mistakes  
But when it's all they make what's the right thing to do**

Forgive me. Please, I'll try harder. I'll try.

**But if you only have love for your own race, then you only leave space to discriminate  
And to discriminate only generates hate**

And I discriminated you. I see that now. I always worked against discrimination. I went back on my vows.

**And when you hate then you're bound to get irate, yeah  
Madness is what you demonstrate, and that's exactly how anger works and operates  
Man we gotta have love just to set us straight  
Take control of your mind and meditate, let your soul gravitate to the love  
Y'all I wanna be drunk when I wake up on the right side of the wrong bed  
And every excuse I made up, tell you the truth I hate  
What didn't kill me never made me stronger at all  
But a house gets cold when you cut the heating without you right there I'll be freezing  
Can't rely on my heart to beat it, cause you take parts of it every evening**

I'm so sorry.

**Should I, should I, maybe I'll get drunk again  
I just wanna come home  
Unlock these handcuffs and let me go  
I don't know what I done to you, wasn't naughty I told the truth**

I always told you to tell the truth. Then I kicked you out for doing so.

**Scared of what I don't know  
I just wanna come home**

I want you to come home

**Felt the heat from the fire, felt the cold from the rain  
You just left me standing there with nothing but a name  
Put my heart on the line as I said to the sky  
Never will I let somebody ever make me cry  
But just a smile from her tore through my defences, it made no sense  
Now I gotta confide and tell the truth cause  
I have come wide open hoping you won't leave me broken**

But I did

**You walked away, the sun goes down  
You take the day, but I'm grown  
And in your way, in this blue shade  
My tears dry on their own  
What else do you know?  
Just 'cause your old you think your wise**

I know. I was wrong.

**Who the hell are you though?  
I didn't even ask for your advice  
You wanna keep your mouth shut  
You better take your thoughts elsewhere  
Cause your living in my life  
And do you think I care?  
I'm imagining you far away, searching for the words to say  
I feel it when you fall apart  
Our lives are our greatest art  
I don't wanna change your mind, cause I accept you for  
Everything you are and will be**

I didn't do that for you.

**Stay here with me now  
The only thing that our hearts are made of  
Are the acts of forgiveness and love  
The only thing real, when push comes to shove  
Are the acts of forgiveness and love  
Cause in the end no one loses or wins  
The story begins again and again  
With forgiveness and love  
Ooh…I stare at my reflection in the mirror  
Why am I doing this to myself  
Losing my mind on a tiny error, I nearly left the real me on the shelf  
Nonononono…  
Don't lose who you are, in the blur of the stars  
Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing  
It's okay not to be okay, then I give it all  
Try my best, gave you everything I had**

You did.

**Everything and no less  
Then I do it wrong  
And let you in**

That wasn't the wrong thing to do! I'm sorry Santana! Please!

**Maybe you got to used to, having me round  
Still how can you walk away  
From all my tears  
It's gonna be an empty road  
Without you right here  
And I wanna believe you  
When you tell me that it'll be okay  
Yeah I try to believe you  
But I can't**

I wouldn't believe me either. After everything I've done to you.

**When you say that it's gonna be  
Always turns out to be a different way  
Yeah I try to believe you, but not today, today, today, today, today…  
And I, don't know how I'll feel, tomorrow, tomorrow  
And I don't know what to say, tomorrow, tomorrow  
Is a different day  
****Turn my back to the door, feel so much better now  
Don't even try anymore, nothing left to lose  
There's a voice that's in the air  
Saying don't look back nowhere  
There's a voice that's always there  
And I'll never be quite the same as I was before  
This part of you still remains, though it's out of focus  
You're just somewhere that I've been  
And I won't go back again  
You're just somewhere that I've been  
I'm breathing in, breathing out  
Ain't that what it's all about  
Living life crazy loud, like I have the right to  
No more words in my mouth, nothing left to figure out, but  
I don't think I'll ever break through  
The ghost of you**  
**On the first page of our story  
The future seemed so bright  
Then this thing turned out so evil  
I don't know why I'm still surprised  
Even angels have their wicked schemes  
And you take that to new extremes  
But you'll always be my hero  
Even though you've lost your mind  
Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
But that's all right because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
But that's all right because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
Ohhh, I love the way you lie  
Now there's gravel in our voices  
Glass is shattered from the fight  
In this tug of war, you'll always win  
Even when I'm right  
'Cause you feed me fables from your hand  
With violent words and empty threats  
And it's sick that all these battles  
Are what keeps me satisfied  
Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
But that's all right because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
But that's all right because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
Ohhh, I love the way you lie  
Ooooohhh…**

Please. I hope you can give me a second chance.

Tears are streaming from my eyes by the end of the mash-up, hers too.

"Thanks" Santana whispers and walks of the stage as the audience whoops and claps. I don't. Not because she wasn't amazing. Because I don't feel like I deserve the right. I've done her so many wrongs. Maybe I don't deserve a second chance.

**…**

**The songs in the mash-up were as follows:  
****Judas-Lady Gaga  
This Song Is About You-Olly Murs  
I Still Don't Hate You-Jesse Lucas (Bet you never heard of that, tell me if you have though…)  
Where Is The Love?-The Black Eyed Peas  
Drunk-Ed Sheeran  
Home-Eliza Doolittle  
Venerable-The Saturdays  
Tears Dry On Their Own-Amy Winehouse  
Take What You Take-Lily Allen  
Forgiveness and Love-Miley Cyrus  
Who You Are-Jessie J  
Take It All-Adele  
Tomorrow-Avril Lavigne  
The Ghost Of You-Selena Gomez  
Love The Way You Lie-Rihanna**

**R&Rxxx**


	11. Chapter 11: Forgiveness

**So, this is the last chapter everyone!**

**Thanks Di7fan**

**Chapter 11: Forgiveness**

After the show is over the audience all get up and leave. Alma doesn't though, she stays seated, it's like she can't move. The song Santana just sung, there were so many different emotions in it, what did she mean by it all? She can understand some of it now, Santana's confused, frustrated, her body's telling her two different things and the moment she finds a reason to go one way something else pulls her back.

"You know, the shows over" A voice comes from behind her, its Santana. She walks over and sits two seats across from her, a safe distance.

"I'm sorry." Alma tells her as a tear falls down her face "I'm so sorry Santana, I've been the worst grandmother in the world to you and I just wish I could take everything back, not just from that night but from every other night, and day, where I've made you feel bad about yourself or like you're not worth anything. You are. You're an amazing person; throughout everything life's thrown at you you've just been so strong. I couldn't be more proud to call myself your grandmother. But I can't call myself that anymore. Because I did the stupidest thing of my life, I let you go. I forced you out of my home and it's taken me this long to realise what a bitch I was."

"I want to forgive you y'know" Santana tells her, refusing to look her in the eye, a tear falls down her face "It's just so hard" She whimpers, Alma debates wrapping her arms around the girl. She reaches forward and to her surprise Santana falls into her arms. Eventually Santana stops crying and pulls back

"I don't think this is fixed." Santana tells her "I don't think it's ever going to get fixed but that doesn't mean we can't try. Everyone deserves a second chance. I just…you have to promise you won't hurt me again. I mean it. If something like this ever happens, I won't give you another chance, I'm sorry I just can't handle it." Alma nods in understanding "I'm willing to try and forgive you but I'm never going to be able to forget." Santana leans forward and hugs her Abuela, Alma hugs her back. They stay like that for a while before pulling back

"Would you mind if I came to watch your NYADA audition?" Alma asks

"Brittany'll be there" Santana tells her, what she really means is 'You hurt her too. I can't let you near her unless you repeat the promise'

"I'll apologise to her as well, for everything." Alma says "You two are perfect for each other, all the times where I sat there and admired your friendship, how happy you were together, I was really admiring your love." Santana nods

…

Alma is sitting in the audience, watching the NYADA auditions. She sees Kurt, he was amazing she had to admit. Rachel comes onto the stage next. Alma was expecting perfection, from all the performances she'd been to it had always been that way and she was expecting nothing less for this one. Imagine her shock when Rachel choked. She glares at the judge, If that woman pulled anything like that with Santana then she may not live to see another day. Alma looks over at Brittany who is sitting in the chair next to her, they smile at each other as the judge reads out the next name

"Santana Lopez" Santana walks onto the stage, she's not in her cheerio's uniform; instead she's wearing a short, tight black dress. Alma looks at Brittany

"Got a bit of drool there" She whispers and Brittany blushes but doesn't take her eyes off Santana

"Okay so I'm guessing everyone who auditions for this school sing show tunes right?" Santana asks, the woman nods "Thought so. Well, you see, show tunes are really not my style so I'm going to sing something else" The judge sits up in her chair, Santana has her interested now. The music starts and Santana takes her place at centre stage.

**SANTANA:  
Yeah-eah-eah-eah  
Stop, where am I? Shock, I can't cry  
Pop, I need some space  
No, this isn't me, go, please let me breathe  
I'll be back sooner than you know **

**I need this space just like you need air  
I need this time, time to clear up my mind  
Wait, did you hear that? (TINA+QUINN: Shhhh)  
Hear my heart beat (TINA+QUINN: Shhhh), I need this feeling  
Whoa yeah, I really need this**

Well, I've been blind, hope I'll be fine  
Don't hold me back, no  
Yes, I see light, now, it's so bright  
Call my name, I'll be me soon

Woah-oah-oah-oah-oah  
I need this space just like you need air  
I need this time, time to clear up my mind  
Wait, did you hear that? (TINA+QUINN: Shhhh)  
Hear my heart beat(TINA+QUINN: Shhhh), I need this feeling  
Yeah yeah, I really need this

**I need this, I need this, really need this, really need really really need-eed-eed, yeah  
No it's not personal, sorry if I'm hurting you  
Please don't give up on me now  
I needed this time alone, to know I could come back home  
To breathe, breathe, breathe, (TINA+QUINN: I need this space…) ohoh space, just like you nee-ee-ee-eed air, needed time…, wai-ai-ai-ait, heart beat, need this, yeah yeah, ohhh feeeliiin oh, (TINA+QUINN:…I really need this) yeah…, yeah yeah yeah I need need need this feeli-i-i-ing, ohohohoh, I need this I nee-nee-nee-need this, yeahyeah, woah-oah-oah-aoh aaahoh, yeah ohooooh really need woah-oah-oah-yeahhhhh ohoh oooooh-ooh-ooh-ooh, I neeeed, neeeed, really really need, I need this, need this, neeeeeed, I really need**

The judge claps and Santana leaves the stage, Brittany and Alma immediately rush backstage, Brittany jumps straight into Santana's arms and they share a passionate kiss. When they break apart Santana glances over at Alma, worried but she relaxes when she sees the old woman smiling. She runs up to her and jumps into her arms. She's missed that feeling.

**xxxxTHE ENDxxxx**

**Thankyou to everyone who read and a special thanks to those who reviewed :o)**


End file.
